What if Tigerclaw wasn't evil?
by WarriorsRule4
Summary: Ever wondered what would happen if Tigerclaw/star wasn't evil? Redtail would be alive. Tawnypelt would be in Thunderclan. Ravenpaw would stay in the clan and earn his warrior name. But a lot more could happen too. Find it all out in this story. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**If Tigerstar wasn't evil**

**Okay. I'm going to do a little What If? story about if Tigerstar wasn't evil. Would he lead Thunderclan instead of Firestar? Would Tawnypelt still be in Thunderclan? Would Darkstripe be evil still? Would Ravenpaw still leave the clan? Would Oakheart and Redtail be alive? And if Redtail was still alive, would Dustpaw hate Firepaw so much? Found it all out in this story! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

"Welcome to the camp Rusty." Tigerclaw's mew was gentle, yet determined. Rusty liked him. Tigerclaw was a dark brown tabby tom with piercing amber eyes. Rusty glanced at the cat beside him. His name was Darkstripe. He stared at Rusty, who flinched away uncomfortably. Darkstripe's amber eyes burned into his fur. He licked himself to cool down.

The camp was bustling with happy cats. Rusty noticed Bluestar, the blue-grey she-cat he had met on his first day in the forest, sitting with a tortoiseshell tom with a red tail. Tigerclaw must of noticed him staring.

"That's Redtail, the Thunderclan deputy. We just won a battle with Riverclan. He's probably reporting to Bluestar about it." He sounded quite content with the victory.

._._._._._._._._._._.

Bluestar listened as Redtail told her of the battle. She hadn't been concentrating since she saw Rusty enter the camp, but the word 'Oakheart' made her mind whizz back to the subject.

"Sorry, what?" She murmured.

"I said Oakheart nearly got killed by a rockfall. Luckily Tigerclaw managed to push him away just in time." Redtail replied.

Bluestar's heart swelled. Her beloved Oakheart had nearly been killed! She silently thanked Starclan _and_ Tigerclaw. Tigerclaw had saved Oakheart. He was a true warrior.

"Anyway," Redtail continued. "After the rock fall all the remaining Riverclan cats ran away. Oh, and before I could even lay a pawprint on Stonefur, Oakheart shouted that no Thunderclan cat dare hurt him. I mean, what's that all about."

"Hmm, I wonder. . . " Bluestar mewed. "Oh, look, the new apprentice is here. I am going to go and greet him." Bluestar slipped away from the shade of the Highrock towards Tigerclaw, Darkstripe and Rusty. When she looked back she saw Redtail looking at her quizzicaly. She uttured a sigh and continued on to meet the new Thunderclan apprentice.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**This chapter's mainly about the apprentices. I decided to make it a bit different. Also it describes the battle with Longtail when Firepaw first joins the clan.**

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highrock for a clan meeting!" Bluestar's mew rang clearly around the camp. Once every cat had gathered, she continued. "Thunderclan needs more warriors. Never before have we had so few apprentices in training. We are going to take an outsider in to train to be a warrior."

"Where does he come from?"

"What clan is he?"

"That's not a clan scent _I _know!"

"Look at his collar! He's a kittypet!" A pale tabby tom called out. "We can't have a kittypet in the clan! And the bell on his collar will scare away every last piece of prey! What's more, Twolegs might come looking for him in the camp!"

Rusty's anger built up. He sprang at the tabby and clawed his ear. The tabby jumped forward and bit on his collar. Rusty felt like every last breath had rushed from his body. He could hear the blood pounding in his ears. And he could hear Tigerclaw yelling to stop.

Just as he thought it was all over, that the breath he took now would be his last, there was a loud snap and the collar flew from his neck. The tom flew back with it, landing in a tabby heap at Tigerclaw's paws. Tigerclaw prodded him and told him to get up and stop being such a nuisance. Rusty breathed hard, yet he felt a sense of great victory. He had lost his collar _and _made a slice of the top of the ignorant tabby's ear.

"He has lost his collar in a fight for his honor. He is free to join the clan." Came Bluestar's mew. "Rusty, from now on you shall be known as Firepaw. I will train you."

There were gasps from all the clan. The clan leader didn't usually mentor an apprentice and lead the clan.

After the shock had died away, Firepaw had went to go and meet Greypaw. He was with three other cats.

"Hey Firepaw!" He greeted him. "This is Ravenpaw and Dustpaw!" He pointed to the two toms next to him using his tail. "Oh, and that's Sandpaw." Graypaw flicked his tail unenthusiasticly towards a light ginger she-cat sitting on a tree stump a little way behind him. The she-cat hissed at him.

"I don't like kittypets. Once a kittypet, always a kittypet!" She spat.

"Sandpaw!" Dustpaw looked astonished. Firepaw guessed he liked her.

"What? Someone had to say it! I think Longtail was right to try and suffocate you! Too bad it actually made you join the clan." Firepaw stared at the sandy coloured cat. He decided he didn't like her. **(Quick authors note: Dustpaw is nice because Redtail was alive and taught him to be nice. Also, Longtail is Sandpaw's mentor in this story.)**

"If you're quite done, Sandpaw," Greypaw growled. The she-cat gave one last hiss before darting off.

"I'll go check on her if you like?" Firepaw offered. He didn't really want to face this she-cat, but he guessed none of the others did either.

"No, I'll go!" Dustpaw almost shouted, then mewed casually. "But you can go, if you like." Firepaw nodded and ran off where Sandpaw had gone. The last thing he heard was Dustpaw saying "Poor thing. He doesn't have a chance with Sandpaw."

"Sandpaw? Sandpaw?" Firepaw called.

"I'm right here! But now you've probably scared away all the prey in the forest!" Yep, that was Sandpaw alright.

"Oh, er, sorry." He muttured.

"Why did you follow me?" Sandpaw's mew was sharp, but Firepaw sensed a slight softness in it.

"I-I came to see if you were alright. . . " He explained, bracing himself to be told that she'd be alright without him. But she suprised him.

"Really?" She purred. "You came to see if I was alright? No-one's ever done that before. Never. Not even Dustpaw. Sometimes he says he would, but he never does."

"He seemed pretty keen to a minute ago." He meowed.

"Really? Maybe that was the wrong Dustpaw!" She joked. Despite what had happened earlier, Firepaw didn't mind her anymore. She was alright.

._._._._._._._._._._._.

"I bet he'll come back with a scratch on his face!" Greypaw joked.

"Or a bite mark on his tail!" Dustpaw added.

"Or maybe even an ear missing!" Ravenpaw chimed in.

"Ooh, I can hear him coming!" Dustpaw's mew came. "Let's see how angry he made her!"

Firepaw trotted through the entrance unharmed. Beside him was Sandpaw, looking calmer than she'd ever been before.

"Hi guys." Firepaw greeted them.

"Hi Firepaw." Greypaw mewed. "Hi Sandpaw." He added, acting like all hope was lost because Sandpaw was here.

"Hello Greypaw." Sandpaw replied icily and warmly at the same time. "Oh, and don't act so heartbroken I'm here. I'm not going to rip your throat out!" She purred. Greypaw and the others looked taken aback.

"Oh come on! I'm allowed to be happy now and then, aren't I?" She shot at them. When they kept staring, she added. "Hmph. Well if you don't want me to stay, I won't! Come on Firepaw!" And with that she bounced off towards the fresh-kill pile.

"I guess I'd better go with her." Firepaw murmured. "She'll claw me to death otherwise." He added, before hurrying after Sandpaw.

"Well, I never!" Greypaw suddenly meowed. "He's cracked her! He's actually cracked her!"

"Or atleast broken her."

"Oh come on Dustpaw! She doesn't have to love you and no-one else!"

"Well she certainly seems happier." The two turned to look at Ravenpaw, who flinched under their gazes. "I-I'm just saying, she does seem happier than usual."

"I s'pose." Dustpaw didn't sound completely convinced, but he accepted it anyway. For now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Okay. I have something to say. Thank you so much! Since my last update of What if Tigerclaw wasn't evil, I've had 7 reviews, 6 favourite story adds, 2 favourite author adds, 4 story alert subscriptions and 1 community invite! I am soooo happy! And that was only by the end of the next day! So to say thank you I'm going to try to write **_**atleast **_**750 words this chapter. Enjoy!**

**Oh, and I'm going to skip out the battle with Shadowclan where Lionheart gets killed. This chapter will start with Lionheart's vigil.**

Firepaw watched as Greypaw put his head on his beloved mentor. **(If Greypaw was a warrior by then, sorry!) **He looked heartbroken. Firepaw padded up beside him and lay down next to him. He remembered when he had first met Lionheart. It was his first trip into the forest. Lionheart had also taken him to the Thunderclan camp when he decided to join the clan. When Bluestar was busy, he would train him along with Greypaw. He would miss the brave, honorable tom. But he could see that no-one would miss him more than Greypaw. The grey apprentice looked ready to collapse. The only he didn't, Firepaw guessed, was he thought it would be disrespectful to his mentor.

Greypaw turned to look at Firepaw.

"How could this happen?" He whispered. "How will I cope without him?"

"It'll be ok." When Firepaw spoke he realised he wasn't only reassuring Greypaw, but himself too. "He was a brave warrior, and we'll never forget him, but eventually everyone has to move on."

"I suppose. But he-he. . . " Greypaw was stuttering now.

"I know what you mean." Greypaw let out a long sigh. He got up and stretched his legs before sitting down again.

"I'm sitting vigil with him tonight." He decided.

"So am I." Firepaw didn't want his friend to sit alone. _Plus, _he thought, _this warrior deserves every cat in Thunderclan to sit vigil with him. But since that won't happen, me and Greypaw will have to do._

... A little while later ...

"Greypaw, you shall train under Tigerclaw along with Ravenpaw." Bluestar announced. Greypaw padded forward to touch noses with Tigerclaw. As he did, amber eyes gazed down warmly at him. Greypaw was glad to have someone like Tigerclaw to finish his training.

After the ceremony Tigerclaw padded up to Firepaw, Ravenpaw, Sandpaw and Dustpaw. Greypaw was just behind him.

"How would you guys like to do some battle training?" He asked.

"Yes please!" Firepaw replied.

"Definetely!" Sandpaw chimed in.

"Sounds great!" Dustpaw got in quickly.

Everyone turned to look at Ravenpaw. He shuffled his paws. "Um, sure. Sounds great." He muttered eventually.

"Great. Sandpaw, Dustpaw, go get your mentors. Firepaw, you can't. Bluestar is busy with setting out patrols since Redtail is ill." **(Oops! I forgot to tell you that! Oh well, now you know!) **

Sandpaw arrived first with Longtail just behind her. A few seconds later Dustpaw appeared with Whitestorm, his temporary mentor while Redtail is ill. Without another word the mentors and apprentices padded to the training hollow, Firepaw, Greypaw, Sandpaw and Dustpaw in the front, Tigerclaw, Longtail and Whitestorm just behind, talking about the training, and Ravenpaw at the back, moving slowly. He kept looking from side to side.

When they arrived at the training hollow Sandpaw and Longtail stood next to eachother. Dustpaw and Whitestorm did the same. Ravenpaw, Greypaw and Firepaw stood in front of Tigerclaw.

"Ok. You've learnt quite a few battle moves now. Let us put them to the test, shall we?" Tigerclaw looked round the apprentices. Then his gaze rest on Sandpaw. "Sandpaw. You will fight. . . " His gaze swept around once again. "Firepaw." Firepaw tensed. He hadn't learnt as many things as Sandpaw. And Sandpaw was a great fighter anyway.

Sandpaw stepped forward, so Firepaw did the same. They circled eachother for a while before Sandpaw swiped at his face. He narrowly dodged, the paw missing him by a whisker. He swiped her face, making sure his claws were sheathed. It hit her cheek and she stumbled backwards before retailiating with a duck and swipe to the muzzle. This time Firepaw was too late. He felt claws rake his muzzle. He stepped back. Sandpaw saw what she had done.

"Oh, Firepaw! I'm so sorry!" She meowed. He eyes were filled with horror. So were Tigerclaw's.

"I-I'm fine. I'm just fine." Firepaw lied. Every time he spoke it burned. Blood was oozing out and dripping into his mouth until there was so much that he was choking and spluttering with it.

"Firepaw. Go see Spottedleaf." Tigerclaw was the first one to speak. Firepaw headed towards the medicine cat den.

"I'll go with him." Sandpaw decided. She bounded up to walk with him. "I'm really sorry." She muttered.

"It's fine." He tried to reply, but blood made the words now more than a gurgle. They reached the medicine cat den where Spottedleaf came to greet them.

"Hello, Firepaw, Sandpaw, what seems to be the problem? What happened Firepaw?" She added, staring in horror at Firepaw's muzzle. Firepaw tried to explain but none of his words were audible.

"I-I acidentally had my claws unsheathed in battle training and I scratched his muzzle." Sandpaw explained, guilt shining in her eyes.

Spottedleaf inspected his muzzle, gently prodding it and peering at the cut.

"Well." She spoke after a few minutes. "It's a deep cut. You'll have to stay out of the training session this time, Firepaw."

"But I'm fine!" Firepaw gurgled. Somehow Spottedleaf had understood it.

"No, you're not." She spoke firmly. "Sandpaw, you get back to the training session and tell Tigerclaw what happened. Sandpaw looked ready to protest but ust of thought better of it. She nodded pranced away.

As Spottedleaf treated his wound, Firepaw looked around the den. He saw Redtail, laying sleeping. His coat was matted and dirty. Even though it was impossible to be cold, he was curled up in a tight ball. His paws covered his head as if he was in the middle of a nightmare. **(In case any of you are wondering, he has the same illness Tawnyspots had in Bluestar's Prophecy.) **He wondered how long the deputy would last with this strange illness. Bluestar had been horrified. Firepaw guessed that she'd encountered this illness before. When Firepaw asked her about it she replied that it was worse than greencough. But that was all that she'd tell him.

"Ok, you're done." Spottedleaf's mew woke him from his thoughts.

"Oh, um, thanks." He murmured. "Can I go back to the training session now?" He asked hopefully.

"Yes," She replied. "But only to watch." She added.

Firepaw heaved himself to his paws and trudged away. He padded over to the training session.

"Ah, Firepaw! You're back." Tigerclaw greeted him. "What did Spottedleaf say?"

"She said I can only watch today." He replied. He glanced over at the other apprentices. Sandpaw looked ready to burst with guilt, while Dustpaw was stifling a laugh. Greypaw was looking sorry for him, and Ravenpaw was studying his muzzle. He looked back up. Tigerclaw looked unhappy.

"Ok. Go sit with the others." He meowed finally. He did as Tigerclaw said and sat between Sandpaw and Greypaw.

"I'm so, so sorry!" She pleaded.

"It's okay. I forgive you." He mewed quickly. He didn't want this much sympathy! He just wanted to watch the training session.

.

The day went by slowly. The apprentices all battled many times before, finally, Tigerclaw stopped them.

"Okay, that's enough for today. Go and get something from the freshkill pile and have some rest." Tigerclaw sent them all off, but halted Ravenpaw.

"Ravenpaw, what's wrong? You seem very nervous the whole time." He asked the black apprentice.

"I-I-I don't k-know." Ravenpaw stammered. Tigerclaw sighed.

"Okay. But, is it battling that frightens you? Or something else?" He questioned gently.

"Um. . . I'm scared of other cats!" Ravenpaw confessed.

"It's okay. We'll work on that. Go have something to eat and come back here and we'll see what we can do about it."

"Thank you, Tigerclaw." Ravenpaw dipped his head to his mentor and ran off to get some fresh-kill.

...The next day...

Firepaw yawned and stretched. he felt Greypaw stir beside him, and saw Ravenpaw sitting up and smoothing his fur. Sandpaw and Dustpaw were still asleep.

"Morning Firepaw." Ravenpaw swished his tail in greeting.

"Uh, morning, Ravenpaw. . . " Firepaw was slightly stunned. Ravenpaw would usually avoid talking, or atleast stammer.

Greypaw let out a huge yawn. "Morning, Ravenpaw." He murmured sleepily. "Morning Firepaw." And with that he floppred back into his nest. "Tell me if Tigerclaw wants me up. Until then, I'm sleeping." And, as if to prove it, Greypaw started snoring. Firepaw wondered why he was so sleepy today. _Must have been battle-training. Even Sandpaw and Dustpaw seemed tired after that. But Greypaw didn't seem tired yesterday, did he? _

**Hey, guess what! I wrote 1,655 words! I hope thats enough! Anyway, sorry for updating for so long! I had other stories I had to finish. Anyway, please review!**


End file.
